Andai Aku Bisa
by fyoongi95
Summary: Naruhina love story. dimana Naruto sangat mencintai Hinata yang telah meninggal dua tahun lalu.


Andai Aku Bisa

Pair : Naruhina

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Rate : T

Disclamer : Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto

Love story about Naruhina

" _cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Ungu~Andai aku bisa. Cerita ini benar-benar hanya karangan saya semata. Jika ada kata yang tak berkenan bagi para reader mohon maaf. Saya hanya menuangkan pemikiran saya saat pertama kali mendengar lagu ini._ ** _This is my signature think_**

 **Enjoy this story**

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kursi dipinggir danau. Seperti biasa dia membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih yang indah di tangan kanannya. Hidung mancungnya mencium aroma bunga mawar kesukaan gadisnya. Yap benar gadisnya, yang selalu dia tunggu disini saat mereka hendak berkencan dan disini pula dia menyatakan cintanya yang disambut hangat oleh gadisnya, Hinata.

 ** _Flashback_**

Degupan jantung Naruto begitu menggila, dia tak bisa mengontrolnya. Saat ini dia baru saja menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis manis bernama Hinata yang masih diam tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"a-aku.." setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Hinata membuat jantung Naruto semakin berdetak kencang. Dia takut perasaannya di tolak meski ada setitik keyakinan akan diterima, dia tetap saja takut.

"aku menerimanya senpai" tangan Naruto digenggam erat. Senyum cerah langsung menghiasi wajahnya yang sesaat lalu menegang. Hinata juga merasa senang karena perasaannya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"baiklah. aku punya kejutan untukmu. Sekarang tutup matamu" Hinata menatap tak percaya pada kekasih barunya.

"cepat hime. Tutup matamu"

"b-baiklah. aku menutup mataku" Hinata menutup matanya sesuai permintaan Naruto. Kedua tangannya terasa digenggam oleh tangan Naruto yang ternyata memiliki kulit yang halus.

"sekarang buka matamu" Hinata menuruti perintah Naruto, dia membuka matanya. Dia melihat pohon ditengah danau yang perlahan mulai bercahaya karena kunang-kunang yang berterbangan untuk hinggap di pohon karena sekarang adalah saatnya musim kawin. Kunang-kunang yang hinggap di pohon bagaikan lampu disko di sore hari.

Hinata menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Ternyata saat sore hari disini terlihat sangat indah. Apalagi saat kunang-kunang itu hinggap dan mulai memenuhi dahan pohon.

"kau suka?" Hinata mengangguk antusias dan tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

"tentu saja"

"masih ada lagi. tunggu dulu" Naruto mengeluarkan pohon kecil yang kering tanpa daun. Dia menyerahkannya pada Hinata.

"pegang ini dan jangan bergerak" Hinata bingung apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya namun dia tetap menuruti apa yang diucapkan Naruto. Hinata duduk dan memegang pohon mati itu.

Tanpa di duga secara perlahan kunang-kunang mulai terbang kearahnya dan hinggap di bagian ranting kecil pohon yang digenggamnya sampai penuh dan merubah pohon kering tadi seperti sebuah lampu berbentuk pohon. Kini pohon kering itu seperti sebuah lampu yang indah dan Hinata sangat menyukainya. Dia sangat menyukai kejutannya. Kejutan yang sederhana namun sangat membuatnya bahagia.

"terimakaih. Aku sangat menyukainya" Naruto tersenyum dan ikut memperhatikan kunang-kunang yang semakin banyak menghinggapi pohon ditangan Hinata. mereka menikmati waktu kebersamaan dipinggir danau sampai jam tujuh malam. Setelahnya mereka pulang dengan Naruto yang mengantarkan Hinata dengan menaiki motor gedenya.

"maafkan aku ya. aku tak bisa membawamu menaiki mobil jadi jangan tinggalkan jaket saat kita berkencan nanti" Hinata mengangguk kecil. kedua pipinya bersemu merah saat mendengar kata kencan. Ini baru pertama kalinya dan orang pertama yang jadi kekasihnya adalah orang yang selama ini dia kagumi sejak SMP.

"masuklah. Aku pulang dulu. jaa"

"hati-hati dijalan. Jaa" Hinata melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto yang mulai menjauhi kediaman Hyuuga. Hiasi sudah menunggu didepan pintu membuat Hinata takut karena mungkin ayahnya melihat dia diantarkan oleh senapinya pada jam segini.

"a-ano.. itu aku.."

"masuklah diluar dingin" perkataan Hiasi membuat Hinata terkejut karena biasanya dia akan dimarahi saat pulang terlambat namun kali ini sepertinya dia diberi pengecualian karena dia tak dimarahi meski pulang terlambat dan ketahuan diantarkan Naruto.

"o-tou-san tidak marah? Maksudku, aku diantarkan Naruto senpai"

"tou-san sudah tahu. Dia kekasihmu kan? Hmm ternyata putriku sudah besar. Sepertinya aku harus menjagamu dengan benar agar kunyuk itu tak berani macam-macam" Hinata memukul pelan lengan ayahnya yang sedang menggodanya. mereka tertawa lalu masuk kedalam sebelum udara semakin dingin.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Tanpa terasa hari ini adalah hari ke 100 mereka jadian. Naruto sangat bersemangat hari ini, dia sudah membelikan Hinata sebuah boneka beruang besar sebagai hadianya. Tak lupa pula sebuket bunga mawar putih yang sangat disukai gadisnya tak dia tinggalkan.

"ohayou hime" Hinata terkejut karena pagi ini Naruto bolos kuliah paginya hanya untuk membawakannya boneka beruang dan sebuket mawar putih didepan sekolah. Meski dia merasa senang namun dia tetap saja marah karena kejutan ini bisa diberikan Naruto nanti sepulang sekolah.

Saat ini mereka berada di sebuah cafe. Hinata masih belum selesai marah dia masih kesal dan mengabaikan Naruto yang saat ini duduk didepannya. _Caramel_ _macciato_ kesukaannya pun di abaikan. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya mencoba mencari cara agar Hinata bisa memaafkannya. Netra biru lautnya bergulir melihat sekeliling dan akhirnya disana, di dekat bar ada sebuah piano putih yang menganggur dan dia yakin itu bukan hanya sekedar pajangan.

Sebuah ide melintas dibenaknya. Detik berikutnya Naruto menarik Hinata yang masih merajuk untuk mengikutinya menuju piano dan duduk bersebelahan dikursi depan piano.

"aku tahu aku salah. Jadi maafkan aku. Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. dan ini sebagai permintaan maafku"

Jari panjang dan besar milik Naruto mulai menekan tuts piano, dia juga mulai bernyanyi.

 _I'm only one call away I'll be there to save the day_

 _Superman got nothing on me I'm only one call away_

Saat suara Naruto terdengar Hinata mulai tertarik dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan kekasihnya yang pandai memainkan alat musik.

 _Call me baby if you need a friend_

 _I just wanna give you love c'mon c'mon c'mon_

 _Reaching out to you so take a chance_

 _No matter where you go know you're not alone_

Naruto melirik kekasihnya disela kegiatannya. Wajah Hinata tak lagi memasang wajah menyebalkannya saat sedang marah. Kini wajah itu menunjukan ketenangan dan rasa nyaman.

 _I'm only one call away I'll be there to save the day_

 _Superman got nothing on me I'm only one call away_

 _come alonge with me and don't be scared_

 _I just wanna set you free c'mon c'mon c'mon_

Dia menyanyikan lagu Charly Puth dengan fasih tanpa ada sedikitpun aksen bahasa Jepang. Hinata sangat tahu jika yang dinyanyikan Naruto ini adalah sebuah kebenaran. Kekasihnya tak pernah sekalipun tak datang saat dia membutuhkannya. Tak pernah sekalipun Naruto menduakannya dengan apapun. Meski dia harus meninggalkan kelas seninya karena harus mencari Hinata yang sedang merajuk entah karena apa. Naruto tetap melakukannya tanpa mengeluhkan apapun.

 _You and me can make it anywhere_

 _For now we can stay here for a while_

' _cause you know I just wanna see you smile_

 _No matter where you go, you know you're not alone_

Hinata menunjukan senyumnya. Dia memeluk Naruto dari samping dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak tegap prianya. Meski sedikit susah Naruto membiarkannya, dia tetap bernyanyi. Mereka jadi tontonan para pengunjung cafe yang memperhatikan mereka sejak jari panjang Naruto menari diatas tuts memainkan melody yang indah.

 _And when you're weak I'll be strong_

 _I'm gonna keep holding on_

 _Now don't you worry It won't be long_

 _Darling and when you feel like hope is gone_

 _Just run into my arms_

Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya saat lagunya berakhir dan Naruto melepaskan pelukan erat Hinata. dia meremas pelan kedua tangan mungil Hinata dan mengecupnya. Semua pengunjung bertepuk tangan dan menyoraki pasangan muda yang barusaja berbaikan.

Pipi bulat Hinata memerah dia baru sadar bahwa sejak tadi mereka jadi tontonan. Dia sangat malu dan menundukan kepalanya. Sementara Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil menundukan kepalanya beberapa kali sebagai ucapan terimakasih.

 ** _Flashback end_**

Naruto menatap potret Hinata di ponselnya. Disana gadisnya tersenyum manis, gaun putih yang dia belikan terlihat cocok dikenakan Hinata apalagi sebuah mahkota bunga yang bertengger di kepalanya membuat Hinata seperti seorang malaikat yang terjatuh kebumi tepat didepannya.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya berat saat dia kembali mengingat semua kenangan yang sudah dilaluinya dengan Hinata.

Sasuke menepuk pelan pundak tegap Naruto yang menurun. Dia sudah tahu jika sahabatnya lagi-lagi terjebak dalam kenangan.

"bersiaplah. Setetlah dua penampilan kau selanjutnya" Naruto mengangguk. Dia akan menampilkan pertunjukan terbaiknya dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk kekasihnya. Dia tak akan melupakan hal kecil apapun itu saat bersama Hinata. itulah sebabnya dia menuangkannya dalam sebuah lagu. Agar perasaannya untuk Hinata selalu tersampaikan sampai kapanpun.

 ** _Flashback_**

Naruto melirik ponselnya yang tak kunjung menampilkan notifikasi apapun. Padahal dia berharap Hinata menghubunginya dan mengomelinya karena dia akan berpura-pura melupakan hari jadi mereka yang ke 200. Dia ingin membuat Hinata merajuk lalu memberinya kejutan namun gadisnya sudah seminggu ini tak kunjung memberi kabar. Entah apa yang dilakukan gadisnya sampai tak bisa sekalipun memberinya kabar disela kesibukannya.

Setiap dia bertanya pada teman sekelas Hinata. mereka akan menjawab dengan kata yang sama _aku tidak tahu._ Naruto lelah, dia mengunjungi kediamannya namun penjaga rumah selalu meminta maaf karena tak bisa membiarkannya masuk. Itu adalah perintah Hinata.

Dia tak ingin menyerah. Naruto tetap akan berusaha menemuinya diluar rumah jika dia tak bisa masuk. Berulang kali jarinya menyentuh icon hijau untuk menghubungi Hinata. Bukannya suara lembut sang gadis yang menjawab melainkan suara operator yang mengatakan bahwa nomornya tidak bisa dihubungi.

"ck. Dia kenapa sih?" Naruto meremas pelan ponselnya sebelum mulai mengetikan pesan singkat berharap pesannya akan dibuka dan Hinata datang menemuinya untuk menjelaskan semua ketidak pastian sikapnya yang berubah sejak seminggu lalu.

 _Temui aku dipinggir danau. Jika tidak, aku akan datang kerumahmu dan membuat keributan disana_

Klik

Dia mengirimnya dan pesan langsung terkirim. Naruto menunggu pesannya terbaca dan Hinata segera menghubunginya. Ratusan pesan terkirim dengan isi yang sama tanpa ada satupun balasan. Merasa gerah, Naruto memilih untuk pergi sebentar membeli minum. dia menaiki motor gedenya menuju minimarket.

Diperjalanan menuju minimarket sebuah ambulance jenazah lewat. Suara sirine terdengar dari jauh membuat Naruto menyingkir memberi jalan. Dia pun kembali melaju tepat dibelakang ambulance seolah ikut mengantarkannya. Dibelakang terdapat mobil BMW hitam milik Hiasi. Dia merasa didepannya adalah Naruto namun dia menggelangkan kepalanya karena menurutnya banyak yang memiliki motor seperti itu. lagipula setahunya Naruto sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk final diperlombaan musik clasik piano dua minggu lagi. pasti pemuda itu akan sibuk latihan untuk memenangkan perlombaan.

Naruto sudah kembali ketempatnya semula. Disana tak ada siapapun, Hinata belum datang atau mungkin pesannya tak dibaca. Kepalanya pusing dia merasa frustasi karenanya namun dia tetap memilih menunggu dan memendam amarahnya.

Waktu terus berlalu, matahari sudah berhenti bekerja menyinari bumi. Kini saatnya bulan dan bintang yang bertugas menyinari bumi dengan cahaya meneduhkannya.

Dia masih disana menunggu Hinatanya yang tak kunjung datang meski sekarang sudah pukul jam tujuh malam. Kotak cincin merah berbentuk hati yang berisi sepasang cincin untuknya dan Hinata sebagai kejutan kali ini dia genggam erat. Safir yang menghiasi cincin untuk Hinata terlihat indah. Naruto tersenyum dan menyimpannya kembali kedalam saku jaket bobernya.

Sejujurnya dhari ini dia akan melamar Hinata ditempat dimana ia menyatakan perasaannya namun gadisnya masih belum memberikan tanda akan muncul. Hingga akhirnya dia memilih mengirim pesan ' _aku akan ke rumahmu sekarang'_ setelah mengirimkan pesannya Naruto langsung menaiki motornya dan melesat menuju kediaman Hyuuga yang tak jauh darisana. Tak perlu waktu lama sepuluh menit cukup untuk Naruto sampai di kediaman Hyuuga.

Dari tempatnya berhenti. Dia melihat begitu banyak orang yang mengenakan pakain hitam, karangan bunga bela sungkawa terpajang dan beberapa lampion menggantung. Papan kayu yang bertuliskan _kematian_ menggantung dengan jelas membuatnya sedikit takut entah karena apa. perasaannya semakin tak enak sejak melihat ambulance jenazah tadi lewat, dia tak bisa diam dan pikirannya selalu dipenuhi dengan Hinata yang mungkin saja sedang sakit.

"siapa yang meninggal? kenapa Hinata tidak memberitahuku?" Naruto bergumam sendiri. Perasaanya tidak enak namun dia tetap melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kawasan kediaman Hyuuga yang luas. Tak lupa pula dia membawa bunganya dan bertanya pada seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"ano.. maaf paman, siapa yang meninggal?" si paman menatap Naruto dengan terkejut

"kau tidak tahu? Bukankah kau temannya Hinata-san? Aku sering melihatmu mengantarkannya" ahh rupanya paman ini adalah tetangganya Hinata. Naruto tersenyum ragu dan menggeleng.

"dia tidak memberitahuku apapun"

"Hinata-sama. Dia meninggal sore tadi" Naruto tak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri. Dia diam mematung mencerna apa yang dikatakan paman tadi. bunga mawar yang dipegangnya jatuh. dia berjalan dengan sedikit terburu-buru untuk segera memasuki kediaman Hyuuga yang ramai dengan orang yang berbela sungkawa.

Sesampainya didalam dia tak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri. Disana gadisnya terbaring didalam peti mati dengan wajah tenang. Pipi yang sering bersemu saat dia goda kini terlihat sangat pucat namun tetap tak menghilangkan kecantikannya. Dia masih saja terlihat cantik meski wajahnya pucat pasi.

Kakinya lemas, Naruto hampir tak bisa berdiri saat melihatnya sendiri. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan paman tadi benar. Dunianya terasa runtuh, bumi tempatnya berpijak pun serasa rapuh seolah dia jatuh kedalam perut bumi saat melangkahkan kakinya. Netra birunya berkaca-kaca dia tak mampu menahan air matanya saat melihat Hinatanya terbaring dengan tubuh tak bernyawa didalam peti mati.

"H-hinata. i-ini bohongkan? K-kau tidak mungkin meninggal. paman dia hanya berbohongkan?" Hiasi mengusap pundaknya. Dia juga sama tak percayanya dengan Naruto. Dia tak mau percaya jika putri semata wayangnya meninggal di usia sebelia ini.

"tabahlah Naruto. Dia sudah pergi ke tempat yang lebih indah" Naruto menghampirinya dan duduk bersimpuh dengan mata yang berkaca. "selamat hari jadi ke dua ratus kita hime" Naruto mengecup tangan Hinata yang dilapisi kaus tangan putih.

"ini untukmu. Aku berencana melamarmu hari ini sebagai kejutan. Bukannya kau yang mendapat kejutan melainkan aku sendiri yang mendapatkan kejutan darimu" Naruto memasangkan cincin bermata safir yang indah itu pada jari Hinata. dia mengusap air matanya yang tak berhenti mengalir.

Hati Hiasi merasa pilu saat mendengar suara putus asa Naruto yang menyatakan lamarannya pada putrinya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Dia tak kuasa melihat kerapuhan pemuda Namikaze yang sangat terluka saat melihat putrinya sudah tak bernyawa. Karena sesama pria. Dia mengerti dengan perasaan Naruto. Hiasi memilih memberi kekuatan pada Naruto dengan menepuk pelan pundaknya dan merangkulnya seperti putranya sendiri.

 ** _Flashback end_**

Naruto masih menatap ponselnya. Kini potret Hinata yang tertawa saat digendong olehnya di pinggir pantai dua tahun lalu saat liburan musim panas. setitik air jatuh membasahi layar ponselnya. Naruto tersenyum sendu dan mengusap air matanya yang tanpa terasa jatuh memasahi ponselnya.

"giliranmu" Naruto berdiri. Dia menaiki panggung dan mulai duduk dikursi yang sudah disediakan. Saat ini dia akan tampil di acara tahunan sekolah. Hari inipun tepat dua tahun Hinata meninggal.

"lagu ini untuk mengenang kekasihku Hinata yang sudah bahagia disurga" semua penonton yang mengetahui kisah Naruto bersimpati termasuk para penggemar beratnya. Meski ada beberapa yang mensyukuri kejadian itu karena mereka berharap bisa menggantikan posisi Hinata namun sampai saat ini senpainya masih menutup hatinya.

Jari panjangnya mulai memetik senar gitarnya lalu teman-teman bandnya mulai mengiringinya.

 ** _Terlalu cepat kau pergi meninggalkanku.. Saat diriku terlalu mencintaimu.._**

 ** _Terlalu banyak cerita yang kau tinggalkan.. Saat ku dekat saat bahagia denganmu.._**

 ** _Andai aku bisa memutar waktu, andai aku bisa_**

 ** _Takan kusiakan waktu-waktu bahagia denganmu.._**

 ** _Andai aku mampu hentikan waktu andai aku bisa .. Aku akan slalu ada untukmu, bersamamu.._**

Naruto sangat menghayatinya. Dia mengingat semua kejadian dari mulai dia menyatakan perasaannya sampai perpisahan yang tak terduga. Semua penonton ikut merasakan rasa pedihnya, rasa kesalnya, dan rasa menyesalnya Naruto yang tak pernah berada disisi Hinata disaat-saat terakhir.

 ** _Terlalu perih kurasa saat kau pergi.. Sedih mendalam jiwaku kehilanganmu_**

 ** _Terlalu singkat kurasa engkau disini.. Ku hanya bisa menangis tak sanggup lagi_**

 ** _Andai aku bisa memutar waktu, andai aku bisa_**

 ** _Takan kusiakan waktu-waktu bahagia denganmu.._**

 ** _Andai aku mampu hentikan waktu andai aku bisa... Aku akan slalu ada untukmu, bersamamu.._**

Naruto ingat saat dimana Hinata merajuk karena dia bolos kuliah hanya untuk memberi sebuah boneka dan sebuket bunga untuk Hinata. dia merayunya dengan memainkan sebuah lagu di cafe.

 ** _Semoga engkau tenang, semoga kau bahagia, semoga engkau senang disana.. disana.. ahh_**

 ** _Andai aku bisa memutar waktu andai aku bisa.._**

 ** _Takan kusiakan waktu-waktu bahagia denganmu andai aku mampu hentikan waktu andai aku bisa.._**

Naruto juga masih sangat ingat saat hari ulang tahunnya. Dimana Hinata memberinya kejutan di rumahnya bersama kedua orang tuanya. Mereka berpesta lalu Hinata menemaninya melihat bintang di balkon kamarnya dan membahas bentuk rasi bintang dengan angan-angan mereka. hari itu keduanya tertawa karena imajinasi mereka sendiri yang terkesan konyol.

 ** _aku akan slalu ada untukmu bersamamu.._**

yah di kalimat tarakhir ini. Naruto mengingat bagaimana egosinya Hinata yang tak pernah mau memberitahunya kalau dirinya sedang sakit parah sampai harus dioperasi. Gadisnya sudah tahu kalau hidupnya singkat sejak dia mengungkapkan perasaannya. Hiasi bilang, Hinata hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya yang sangat singkat bersama Naruto. Dia tak mau membuatnya khawatir karena penyakitnya yang ternyata semakin lama semakin parah itu sebabnya dua minggu sebelum dia dioperasi Hinata tak bisa di hubungi.

Mengingat kenyataan tersebut membuat Naruto menutup matanya rapat dan dia kembali menyanyikan lagu yang sangat disukai Hinata saat mereka masih bersama.

Naruto menyimpan gitarnya dan mulai berjalan menuju pianonya. Dia mengingat setiap ekspresi Hinata saat memintanya menyanyikan lagu _Kelly Clarkson Because of You._ Jari panjangnya mulai bermain diatas tuts piano dan dia mulai bernyanyi. Sama seperti sebelumnya, dia menikmati setiap liriknya dan menutup matanya membayangkan setiap ekspresi Hinata yang masih dia ingat saat sedang menikmati lagu yang dia mainkan.

Dia bernyanyi dengan air mata yang perlahan mengalir menuruni pipinya. Dia memang tak pernah bisa meninggalkan kenangan manis itu barang sedetikpun. Dia sangat mencintai gadisnya dan dia masih belum siap membuka hatinya untuk siapapun. Entah kapan dia bisa membuka hatinya dia juga tak tahu tapi yang pasti dia akan tetap memberi ruang tersendiri untuk Hinata di hatinya.

Saat lagunya berakhir, semua penonton bertepuk tangan termasuk Hiasi yang memenuhi undangan Naruto. Semuanya mengusap air mata yang tanpa terasa menetes saat ikut terbawa dalam ingatan Naruto yang dia tuangkan dalam lirik lagu yang sangat menjelaskan rasa sesalnya.

"aku akan tetap mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Disini tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikanmu" Naruto menyentuh dadanya sendiri mengucap janji didepan tempat peristirahatan terkahir Hinata ditemani Sasuke dan Sakura yang ikut mengunjunginya untuk mengenangnya.

END

okk mina ini fic pertama yang ku publish semoga kalian suka yah..

disini aku sengaja hanya bikin one shoot dan beberapa potongan gaje yang yah semoga buat _reader_ penasaran dan minta yang lengkapnya. haha ngarep..

o RnR please


End file.
